Last Man Standing
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Premiere, Last Man Standing.
1. You Endorsed Him

AN: Here is Chapter One of a Series of TAGS to Last Man Standing. This series will be done weekly with each new episode and will stem from a quote or scene within the ep. I for one thought this premiere was fantastic; and am looking forward to next week. I will be posting more chapters throughout the week, stay tuned and Enjoy! And yes, spoilers for sure!

--

_**Leon**__: Langer, made the jump to NCIS 8 months ago from the FBI_

_**Gibbs**__: He got no special treatment_

_**Leon:**__ But you did recommend him_

_**Gibbs:**__ He called me_

_**Leon:**__ You endorsed him_

--

Maybe it is possible. It wasn't the first time; and it wouldn't be last. Leroy Jethro Gibbs' gut was wrong. And it hurt.

"You okay?" Abby approached Gibbs desk some time after everyone had gone home for the night.

He looked up and managed a smile. "If you're referring to DiNozzo still being gone, don't worry, I'm working on it."

"I meant about Langer; I know he was one of your Agents and…"

Gibbs quieted her by putting his hand up. "Abs, I'm fine. Now, go home. I still got 12 days to get the third musketeer…"

She crossed her arms and remained still. "You're not okay. You're sad."

He shook his head; and slowly stood up. "I was wrong; it's happened before, it'll happen again."

"But you weren't wrong, you just didn't know. No one did."

"Not knowing is the same as being wrong. Result is the same."

She read his expression. "It wasn't your fault, you know that right?"

He reached for his jacket. "Good night Abs."

"Oh come on; you know it wasn't your fault…right?"

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he passed. "Good night."

He watched her expression as long as the elevator doors allowed him to. It wasn't long before it descended and he changed its course. He entered the dark autopsy room and stared aimlessly at the black body bag.

"Damnit." He spoke into the air; part of him wishing he wasn't alone. How could he not know? Could losing his team really have shaken him up bad enough; that he would miss something so big as an all out betrayal? That he would miss being used by a very person he taught and mentored? He closed his eyes as his own fury stirred up within him… "Damnit!" His decibel had gotten substantially louder and he found himself with his hand resting on the zipper of the body bag when his mind catapulted him back in time…

"_She was dying Jethro…this may have been more merciful…" _

He opened his eyes and swallowed hard. That was it. That was the moment. The moment he'd changed. It was then he did what he couldn't do before; he unzipped the bag and revealed the eyes of the Agent who'd betrayed him. As he stared into his eyes he realized something…

He _was_ wrong.

After all it wasn't the first time; and it wouldn't the last.


	2. Working On It

_Tony: I really need to come home boss. _

_Gibbs: Working on it. _

--

McGee couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he watched Abby take down her little vigil…minus Tony's post cards of course. After all she didn't want to jinx him not coming back.

"Tony will be back in no time." Tim offered as she watched her gaze reluctantly at the post cards.

"You sound awful sure of yourself Timmy…do yu know something I don't know?"

"Well sort of…you see, when we were video conferencing with Tony; Gibbs said he was working on it."

"Of course he's working on it McGee. That's all you have to offer to ease my spirits?"

He watched her pout and shot her a smile. "Tony called him Dad."

"Awww that's so sweet."

"Yup…and Gibbs told him to take care of himself. Not like a hey…you take care…but a genuine caring one. The boss man is getting him back Abby, just a matter of time before my fingers will be super glued to my keyboard again."

She gave him a trying smile before throwing herself into his arms for a hug. "We're gonna be one big happy family again…"

"Yeah," he replied dryly, suddenly remembering all of the new pranks Tony will have stored up. "Can't wait."


	3. Pa?

_Gibbs__: DiNozzo_

_Tony:__ Pa?_

_Gibbs__: Take care of yourself_

_Tony__: Miss you too dad_

**--**

"I hear things are relatively back to normal Jethro?" Ducky approached his friend and placed a new coffee cup in front of him. "This is well deserved; bring Anthony back and I'll get you two cups." When Gibbs didn't smile or look up; Ducky knew something was off. "Did I miss something?"

"Everyone is so sure he's coming back; it's not that easy Duck."

"Non sense Jethro; I've had faith you'd bring them back for the last…oh what was it Abigail mentioned…ah yes, 126 days."

It was then he smiled. "Yeah, I still cant believe it's been that long…it's been hell up here."

"I am quite sorry Jethro; I suppose I should have visited more often. I just thought you'd need time to adjust…"

He put his hand up. "Trust me Duck; the only thing that would have made this hell easier wouldve been having them back."

"And that is well on it's way to coming true my dear fellow." He flashed a smile. "I certainly cannot wait…after all; kids being away from their Father can be quite traumatizing at a young age."

Gibbs peered back at him. "What? Were you listening in on the video conference with DiNozzo…?"

"Please Jethro, what do you think I am, a spy?"

He managed a smile. "No, but you pick up on more than I care to admit."

"Ah yes, your Father complex. It really is no secret to those who truly know you my boy. From what I understand you hugged the stuffing out of Ziva."

He threw his hands up in defense. "I missed her okay?"

"Like a father misses his daughter when she's been away…"

"You're reaching Duck…it was just a hug."

He gave him a wry smile. "And Anthony?"

"What about him?"

"He called you, Pa. Said he missed you…and if I recall correctly, an I love you was thrown in for good measure."

Gibbs managed a smile. "You _did_ hear the conversation…"

Ducky threw an arm around his friend. "Ah you've forgotten Jethro; I was a spy once…it was decades ago, I was a young Scottish lad…"

Gibbs reached for his coffee and took some down before politely interrupting. "Uh Duck, it's been a long day…"


	4. Miss You Too Dad

AN: I could do a whole series on quotes like this (wait I already have lol); I cannot wait till Tony comes back. Please Lord let them hug lol…okay on with the show. More to come soon.

_--_

_Gibbs: Take care of yourself_

_Tony: Miss you too dad_

--

Tony ended the video conference; and gave one last curious look at his shipmates before heading to his quarters. Crime was at an all time low on the Sea Hawk; and the last investigation he had was a suspected Ipod theft ring. He really needed to come home. He had actually started to make 'friends' on the Reagan before he was transferred. Some kind of life this was.

He reached for a new postcard and started to doodle a new picture for Abby when a wry smile fell across his face. Gibbs really did miss him. He had to wonder after not so much as a hug when he left; whether his mentor really cared. Sure, deep inside he knew he did; but out in the deep blue sea with nothing to think about but home; his mind wondered about a lot of things. As he continued to write; something happened for the first time in 126 days. He was at ease. He'd be going home soon; and this time for good. Gibbs had said he was working on it; and although he could never count on his real Father to come through; this was different. Gibbs was different. He leaned back on his cot and played the conversation over and over again in his head and as he drifted off to sleep...a soft mumble coming from his lips…

"Miss you too Dad…"


	5. You Have 12 Days

_Abby to Gibbs: You have ten days; okay I don't want to pressure so 12, but no more than two weeks…and stop taking the stairs._

--

"Abs, I'm excited, that you're excited. But don't you have some work to do?" Gibbs spoke gently; as she sat beaming at Tony's desk. Staring at Ziva, then back and McGee and practically squealing.

"Gibbs, I've only been up here for like five minutes."

"Try, fifty minutes. Now, don't make me carry you down there kicking and screaming."

She had to smile at his attempt at humor; he'd already started to change for the better. "You think that scares me?" She watched him stare at her for a few moments before lifting her finger in the air. "Now, that…that scares me." She stood up and after giving both McGee and Ziva a final hug; retreated to the elevator reluctantly.

It was only a few minutes before Gibbs found himself staring at McGee and Ziva, and wistfully passing over Tony's desk. Sure he wasn't squealing out loud like Abby was; but his insides sure were. He traveled down to Abby's lab a short time later.

"Need something?" She twirled around to meet him; a bit confused at his presence.

"Was wondering what the conditions were on that whole ultimatum thing…"

"Oh," She shrugged, turning back to her computer and pulling up a file. "I started to write the terms out around day 100…let's see here…" She scanned the document and turned back around to find Gibbs squinting.

"Abby, you're not serious?"

"Oh but I am, now, after day 14, I would cease from talking to you. And each subsequent day after that; I would stop smiling at you, hugging you, and acknowledging your presence. I had to give my self at least one day to prepare for the whole no hugging thing."

"And here I was worried you'd just resign."

She shook her head. "That's after day 30."

"Abs…"

"I know, I know, I should've thought of something like this sooner; but I really didn't think it would take this long."

"So, let me get this straight. If I don't get DiNozzo back in 12 days and counting, I will cease to exist to you?"

She nodded with a smile. "I think that's fair, considering the circumstance." She watched him nod and moved towards her computer. "Gibbs, what are you doing?"

He glanced down at the key board and found the button he was looking for. "There, that oughtta do it."

She playfully moved him aside. "How…where…who…you just deleted my file…Gibbs!!"

"Hey, no contract, no deal." He sent her a smile and shrugged innocently.

She examined him with her hands on her hips. "You don't think I'll be able to do it, do ya?"

He threw his hands up. "Abs, I have complete confidence that you are willing to do whatever it takes to get him back…and that…" He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Is why I love you." He turned to leave but not before turning back a final time. "Oh and if all goes as planned; he should be back in a week…do I get a bonus if I come in ahead of schedule?"

She sent over a smile with a friendly wink. "Sorry boss man, no contract, no deal."


	6. A Straight Yes Or No

_Langer: Am I being investigated?_

_Gibbs: Should you be?_

_Langer: I'd like a straight yes or no sir…_

--

But he hadn't given him one.

He supposed he owed him that much. Then again; regret was becoming an ongoing theme in Gibbs life. Nothing new under the sun. Losing people he cared about was his lot in life; and he just as soon accept it. He had met Brent's parents a time or two over the years; at NCIS barbeques and the occasional social event Langer would drag him to. He had almost let Vance take the responsibility of telling his parents; but always promised himself that if one his own was killed; he would do it personally. After all, he had with Kate.

He picked up the phone three times and each time he found himself ending the call before it connected. If there was ever a time he was at a loss for words this was one of them. After picking up the phone a fourth time he decided to go there in person. He arrived outside their home and slowly but surely made his way to the front door. He knocked and patiently waited. Unfortunately he didn't have to wait long.

"Why Agent Gibbs, what a pleasant surprise..." She peered behind him. "Is Brent with you?"

Gibbs expression was always hiding something; but not today. "Ma'am," He began, but was soon cut short.

"Ma'am? Since when do you call me ma'am?" She once again looked behind him for any sign of her son. "Oh dear…"

"I'm sorry Janine, he was killed…"

Gibbs put out his hands to ease her down, as she fell to her knees in grief. "No…no…don't tell me that…no…" She was soon fighting her way out of Gibbs embrace as her husband appeared in the door way. It wasn't long before he deduced what had happened.

"How did it happen Jethro?"

Gibbs made eye contact with his Father. "In the line of duty sir; there was a shooting…that's all I'm at liberty to share."

"All you're at liberty to share? This was not some random stranger Jethro…this was one of your Agents…my son, he…he looked up to you, he loved you."

Gibbs swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Dan; you know I would if I could."

He placed his hand over his wife's hair and took in a breath. "We trusted you, welcomed you into our home…and this is how you tell us our son is dead…with no reason? No explanation?" His anger now covered his face. "I expected this from the FBI…but you?"

"Dan, believe me…"

"Spare us…" He stepped back into his house and reached for the door handle. "Thanks for coming by _Agent_ Gibbs…"

As the door slammed in his face; a part of him literally ached; but not for what had just happened; or even Langer himself; but for the truth. None of this had sat right with him from the very beginning and as he listened to the cries emanating from inside the door; he realized he now owed Langer a lot more than a straight answer.


	7. Found Something Boss

_McGee: Got something here boss._

_Gibbs (sarcastically): Want to call Vance?_

--

"Listen boss, about the whole Vance thing…and not telling you."

"Forget it McGee."

"But boss…" He watched Gibbs put his hand up; threatening a head slap but didn't shy away. "Go ahead, I deserve it."

"Believe me Tim, if I know you like I think I do. You've been stewing over this for days. That's enough punishment for me."

"You're right…but I'd really like a head slap boss. It would help ease my conscience a little."

Gibbs had to smile; but shook his head. "Not gonna happen McGee. Now get to work."

"But…" The stare he received in response to his rebuttal caused him to close his mouth. He retreated behind his desk and started to type away at his computer. It wasn't too long before a resounding head slap echoed within the office.

Tim had head slapped _himself._

Gibbs stifled a laugh as he looked over at him. "Feel better now?"

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled with ease. "Much."


	8. I'm Not Really Their Boss

_Gibbs: Boss?_

_McGee: I'm not really their boss…they just call me that because I'm a field agent…_

_--_

"Boss?"

"Yes?" Both McGee and Gibbs responded simultaneously to the fumbling Keating who appeared in the bull pen out of the blue.

Tim shrugged. "Sorry boss, force of habit."

Gibbs disregarded the comment and handled his business with Keating quickly. After watching him leave; Gibbs arrived in front of Tim's desk and stared down at him in silence. It wasn't long before Tim became a little uncomfortable. "If this is about the answer to the whole boss thing; it won't happen again…boss."

"I know."

Tim shrugged; still awaiting Gibbs reason for staring. "Then…?"

"Nothing."

After another few moments of Gibbs stare; Tim met his eyes. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No."

The staring continued.

"Boss, come on…you're freaking me out."

Gibbs looked at him sideways. "Freaking you out?"

"It's an expression; it means what you're doing is kinda creepy."

"You calling me creepy?"

Tim buried his face in his hands defeated; and looked up to see Gibbs smiling. "Night McGee."

He stood up immediately. "But boss, what was all _that_ about?"

"Just a little test McGee...don't worry, you passed."

Tim had to smile. "Night boss." He sat back down and began the menial tasks that he'd missed so much. The little stare down had given him all the assurance he needed to be content where he was. And realized that whatever his surname might be; it had little to do with how capable he really was.


	9. Am I Fired?

_Palmer: Am I fired?_

--

"Mister Palmer…a word."

Jimmy sensed what was coming and figured that nothing could be worse than getting fired. Then again…

"I just had the most interesting conversation with Director Vance. He seems to think I am not supervising quite as well as I need to be. Said protocol was being broken right under my nose. Do you happen to know what he was referring to?"

"Um, that depends entirely on the protocol being broken…sir."

"Sir? The only other time you called me sir was when you lost my liver probe and tried to hide it from me. Are you trying to hide something now Mister Palmer?" He watched his eyes shift to the floor and reached out to lift his chin back up. "My dear fellow; I am not Gibbs, you needn't be afraid to tell me the truth."

"I know Doctor; it's all real silly actually. You see, me and Agent Lee, we were, well…we were…"

Ducky saw the redness in his cheeks and decided to save him the embarrassment. "Yes, well, I trust it will not happen again."

"Absolutely not Doctor Mallard…I would never jeopardize the opportunity you've given me."

"And yet you did."

Jimmy had been waiting for the take home lesson; and there it was. "That I did. And I'm sorry."

"Well now that that's settled; we do have work to do." He gestured towards the new arrival. "Oh and one more thing."

"Yes Doctor?" And before he knew it; his head was thrust forward by the back of his mentor's hand. "Doctor did you just…?"

"That I did…I had to see for myself if it was truly effective."

Palmer was rubbing the back of his head cautiously. "Well?"

"That's yet to be seen dear boy; but I will say one thing. It was quite gratifying…"


	10. Thank You

AN: You had to know a Gabby one would come eventually. :)

_Abby (To Gibbs): Thank you…_

--

"I come bearing gifts…" Abby raced down his basement stairs and set the pastry box on his work bench.

Gibbs stopped his sanding and placed a swift kiss on her lips to greet her. "Hey."

"Hi…" She gestured towards the cake. "It's your favorite, chocolate cake with white chocolate frosting…"

He opened the box with a smile and noticed a large piece of it missing. "Abs…"

"Oh don't worry; you'll get the other third, when the third musketeer returns…"

He stifled a laugh as he reached his arms around her waist. "So, DiNozzo is the reason why I can't have my cake and eat it too?"

She nodded with a grin. "Mmm Hmm…well that and the whole 126 days thing. I still cant believe you let it go that long…"

He looked a bit guilty as he responded. "There is one thing I'm going to miss now that they're back…"

"What's that?"

"Not having to share your affections."

She placed her hands around his neck. "That's so sweet…"

"You know what else is sweet?" He came inches from her lips before turning away quickly. "My cake."

She punched him playfully before pulling out a couple plates. It wasn't long before each of them knew what the other was thinking. Seconds passed before the two were covered in cake and frosting from head to toe. Abby was particularly careful to not get any on Gibbs boat. After chasing each other around the hull for a couple minutes; Gibbs eventually got a hold of her near the stairs. "Gotchya!"

She didn't bother to struggle as she continued to swirl the icing around his face. "You got some frosting there on your face boss man…"

"I do?" He placed his lips on hers; in a hope to share the wealth. "What's mine is yours."

She had to smile when she'd realized how long it'd been since she'd seen him like this. "You know…"

He placed a soft finger on her lips. "Shhh, just let me enjoy this." He kissed her again; and gently lifted her into his arms and up the stairs.

"Boy, remind me to get you your favorite cake more often…"

He reached to turn off the lights with a smile. "The next time you do; it'll be whole."


	11. You Were Planning On Telling Me?

_Gibbs (to Vance): You were gonna get around to telling me?_

--

Gibbs let himself into the Directors office with ease. Even if it had been four months. Old habits are hard to break. He sat silently in front of his desk with his hands folded.

"Can I help you Agent Gibbs?"

"Help? No. Enlighten? Yes." He crossed his legs and leaned back. "Now tell me; are we gonna dance around the ring or take the gloves off?"

Leon had to smile at the analogy. "That all depends on how many rounds you think you can last."

Gibbs leaned forward. "Believe me; I can go as long as it takes…and I don't see it ending in a draw."

Vance countered quickly. "Then I suggest you throw in the towel right now."

Gibbs stood up at his response and watched Leon do the same. It was only silent for a few seconds. "Shall we dance?"

Vance put his hand up. "Why don't we start with the ground rules first?"

Gibbs agreed. "That's a great idea…how about we start with…the next time you decide to screw with my team, you clue me in."

"Fair enough."

Gibbs took a step towards him. "I'll do my job. You do yours. Clear?"

"Seeing as how I'm your boss; that line could get a little grey…"

Gibbs understood. "When it does…we'll talk."

"I can live with talking."

Gibbs straightened his jacket. "Good."

Vance then put out a fist and Gibbs mirrored his gesture by touching the two together. "No hits below the belt Jethro?"

"I'm more of a biting the ear type…but don't worry, I only retaliate when provoked."

Vance agreed as he put his hand down. "Then let's get ready to rumble…"


End file.
